Ouran Academy
Ouran Academy (also known as Ouran Elite Private Academy) is a prestigious private school located in Bunkyō, Tokyo, Japan. The school is attended primarily by children of the rich and famous (e.g. children of celebrities, business magnates, politicians, etc.). Haruhi Fujioka is the only student from a middle-class family which, to students accustomed to wealth, makes her seem poor in comparison. Ouran Academy houses four different school levels: Elementary School, Middle School, High School and College/University. Although these four divisions are all located on the same campus and students are free to move about, they tend to remain near the area of their classes. Ouran Academy is also widely known by its students as being the home of the Ouran High School Host Club, an enormously popular and influential club located in Music Room #3 of the High School building. Ouran Academy Motto "' ''Lineage counts first; wealth a close second. '''" This means that students with stellar family backgrounds are given top priority over those from rich families but low socioeconomic status. Campus Architecture Many of the buildings on school grounds were inspired by famous monuments which include Buckingham Palace, Place de la Concorde and St. Peter's Basilica. In addition, a large portion of the academy's architecture is reminiscent of mid-nineteenth century Paris, France (where the Houshakuji family lives). ouran14.gif|Ouran's signature clocktower. ouran12.jpg|One of many beautiful campus gardens. entry.jpg|Ouran during the summer. ouran6.jpg|Ouran decorated by Springtime cherry blossoms. gatecornice.jpg|An ornate gate cornice... ourangarden.jpg|...that heads the Main Entrance to campus. ouran11.jpg|Ouran - a place of reflection. ouran4.jpg|Ouran - a place of charm (?) ouran1.jpg|Ouran at dawn. courtyeard.jpg|Ouran's middle school courtyard. ouran20.jpg|One of many elaborate staircases. ouran3.jpg|The main foyer of the high school building. ouran14.jpg|Ouran at sunset. ouran15.jpg|The view from the 3rd floor staircase. ouran10.jpg|The Grand Staircase. ouran13.jpg|Ouran on a spring evening. ouran7.jpg|Ouran during the annual festival. ouranlibraby.jpg|One of four libraries. dininghall.jpg|The refectory or dining hall. classroom.jpg|A typical Ouran classroom. ouran16.jpg|Ouran in Wonderland - where life is upside down and it's always 3 pm. Uniforms At Ouran, student uniforms indicate grade level and school division: Elementary, Middle or High School. Elementary School * Boys wear a dark green uniform consisting of short trousers and a double-breasted jacket with lapels, under which is worn a short-sleeved, white shirt and black loosely-bowed tie. * Girls wear a two-tone uniform consisting of a pink pleated skirt (hem variable, as long as dress code is followed) with a long-sleeved, white pullover top with pink cuffs and pink bib collar that covers the shoulders front and back, and a red loosely-bowed tie. Middle School * Boys wear straight black trousers and an ivory, concealed front-closure jacket, with a nehru collar and dark gold braid; an Ouran Academy seal is sewn onto the left breast. * Girls wear a brown and white dress with a darker brown loosely-bowed tie decorating the modest v-neckline, which rises into a nautical-style collar; the dropped waist sits over a pleated skirt which may be short, but not revealing. High School *Boys wear straight black trousers and a pale blue blazer, under which is worn a long or short-sleeved white shirt and black Windsor-knotted silk tie, accented by a narrow purple band running vertically down its center length. An Ouran Academy seal is sewn onto the left breast of the blazer. *Girls wear a yellow fitted-bodice dress with a pointed white collar and red loosely-bowed tie; high-cut bishop sleeves ending in a white cuff; and a skirt that is typically calf-length and somewhat puffy (crinolines may be used to keep its shape). For uniforms without long trousers, white knee socks are worn; black trouser socks for the others. Black loafers are required of the boys and red brogues are required of the girls. Natural fabrics, such as wool, cotton and silk, have always been considered first-class. It may be speculated that uniforms vary their fabric with the change of seasons, while retaining their style (e.g. Linen vs. wool for the Ouran blazer). File:Shiro Takaoji.jpg|The male Elementary School attire. File:Hunny and Haruhi by SailorUsagiChan.jpg|The male Elementary School attire and the female Middle School attire. Elementary School Ouran uniform.jpg|The female Elementary School attire. File:YoungHikaru&Kaoru.jpg|The male Middle School attire. File:Renge.jpg|The female High School attire. File:Host Club.jpg|The male High School attire. Haruhifujioka37rs.png|The female High School attire as worn by Haruhi. Classes At Ouran Academy, students are separated into four classes based on their family's wealth, lineage, influence and their personal intelligence. Basically the Ouran Academy decides their student's classes into their family's pedigree and grades. For example, the Host Club members are all in the A class for their year group, where the students from highly privileged families are placed. The only exception is Haruhi, who gets a special privilege due to her scholarship status. The order of classes are as followed: * 'A' Class - The "Elite" or Honor Role (Grade + Pedigree Rank 100%) * 'B' Class '(Grade + Pedigree Rank 70%) * ''C' Class '(Grade + Pedigree Rank 50%) * ''D' Class - Mostly consists of children from Yakuza affiliated families (Grade + Pedigree Rank 20%) School subjects As the series focuses more on the school clubs, the actual classes taught at school and the structure of the school day are not directly shown in the anime, nor are any teachers revealed; however, the manga directly reveals two specific classes offered at the academy: physical education and Greek. Additionally, the various articles on the characters list subjects like French and Modern Literature. Food Edibles are not central to the plot of Ouran High School Host Club, but help to create ambience, often serving as props. As with everything else set in Ouran's universe, depictions demonstrate accuracy and attention to detail. food9.jpg food1.jpg food6.jpg food15.jpg anime15.jpg food12.jpg food23.png food24.png food22.png food28.png food29.png food30.png food8.jpg food25.png food26.png food13.jpg food5.jpg food3.jpg food2.jpg food21.jpg food17.jpg food18.jpg food31.jpg food4.jpg food27.png food20.jpg food14.jpg food21.png food22.jpg food11.jpg mixedbowls.jpg Category:Ouran Academy Category:Places